Infinitus
by october31st1981
Summary: "Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like." -Lemony Snicket. A series of unconnected drabbles about two people who will always find their way to each other.
1. Heather

"Hogsmeade's coming up this weekend, yeah?" says James. He shoots what he hopes is a surreptitious glance down the table. His friends seem to be stifling laughter, but he continues on, his volume increasing. "I'm going to be taking my _girlfriend_, Heather."

Remus bites his lip, unable to hide a small grin. "Are you really, mate? I had no clue, seeing as you _haven't_ been announcing that at every meal for the past week and a half." He shares a glance with Peter and Sirius.

Their friend remains nonplussed and sends another darting look toward the girls just slightly further down Gryffindor table. "I thought you might have forgotten, since she's not in our classes. Because she is a Ravenclaw and a whole _year_ above us, and usually hangs out with the other fourth years."

"She's only two months older than me," mutters Sirius under his breath, rolling his eyes. A smirk soon creeps up on his lips. "You know who's two months older than James?"

"Now, who could that be?" asks Remus in a bemused tone.

"Not anyone in_ fourth year_, that's for sure," Peter replies, his eyes drifting toward the same spot that James's have been.

Sirius nods thoughtfully. He meets eyes with James, who sends him a warning look. "You're right, Pete. I was actually going to say that Lily Evans was born in January, while James here was born in March. She's in Gryffindor and our year."

"Her hair is red, which is James's favourite colour," adds Peter, catching on to Sirius's intentions.

"I hear she likes venison," supplies Remus. In response, Sirius nearly chokes on his pumpkin juice.

After a good few thumps on the back from Peter, Sirius regains his calm enough to speak. "Bit unfortunate that she's going to Hogsmeade with Davey Gudgeon, what with how she and James have so much in common."

"Is she?" says James, his voice an octave higher. He tries desperately to stop his eyes from flitting back to where the subject of their conversation sits, but he cannot help himself. He and Lily lock eyes, and James does not look away as he says, "I wasn't aware."

"Strange, that. You'd reckon you'd have heard, seeing as she's been announcing it in the common room for a week and a half," replies Sirius casually, watching his mate's reaction.

James is saved from having to reply as Lily herself rises from the table and walks by, pausing to say, "You ought to keep your voice down, Potter. I doubt anyone cares about your date with your girlfriend Holly,"

"Heather," corrects James, unable to resist the urge to ruffle his hair.

Lily shrugs and moves past him, only looking back at James once she has collected Davey from the other end of the table. She pulls the other boy along by the hand as a flush rises in James's ears.

"How long do you think they'll keep being prats about fancying each other?" murmurs Peter to Sirius. James pretends not to listen, stabbing at his dinner plate forcefully.

"Oh, another four years at least."

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Lily and James trying to make each other jealous with their boyfriendsgirlfriends._


	2. Rouge House Elves

_Prompt: Sirius opening James' curtains to find that Lily spent the night in their dorm._

* * *

><p>"Something seems to have snuck into bed with James," remarks Sirius casually, inclining his head towards his best mate's four-poster. "Now, what do you suppose it could be?"<p>

Remus eyes the two pairs of feet sticking out of the curtains. One is the familiar sight of the feet of their friend and dorm mate, the other a noticeably smaller pair entangled with his. "The feet are smaller. Perhaps a first year?" he proposes, grinning.

"Or a house elf," suggests Peter from his spot on his own bed. He wears an identical expression to Remus.

Sirius puts on a face that is the picture of worry. "D'you reckon our mate has been attacked by a rogue house elf? He might be lying there, dead, behind that curtain. Seems like it's our duty to check on him."

"Only out of the purest concern for his safety," says Peter, nodding.

Remus rolls up his sleeves. "Sacrifices must be made."

Together, the three boys approach the bed. Remus and Sirius each grab a pair of legs, while Peter pulls the curtains apart. Out of the bed come tumbling James, and a girl who is indeed not a rogue house elf, and does not look the least interested in killing James. She does look like she'd like to hex the other boys, though.

"Why, Lily," gasps Sirius, clutching a hand to his chest. "Whatever are you doing in the boy's dormitory? Thinking of transferring?"

Peter sniggers. "Maybe they have been attacked. Look at the state of their hair."

"We shouldn't rule out the rogue house elf being involved," Remus gestures to the couple on the floor, barely holding up James's duvet over all the appropriate places. "It looks like someone's stolen their clothes."

James reaches a hand back to pull something off the bed. He withdraws it once he has located one of his shirts, but hands the clothing to Lily, who disappears under the duvet to put it on. "I'm going to kill you," he says, folding his arms over his chest. "Slowly, painfully, and without mercy."

Sirius's grin, though it barely seems possible, widens. "But Prongs, we were anxious for your safety! We heard such strange noises coming from your bed last night that we wanted to make sure you were alright."

Lily emerges from the covers. "I suppose none of you lot would be familiar, what with the amount of girls that can put up with you," she quips.

Remus's reply is quick. "Sounded like you were putting up with James well enough."

If it were one of the other boys, they all know that James would be right alongside them, cracking jokes, but as it stands all James does is send him a rude hand gesture, his lips twitching slightly.

Lily rolls her eyes, rising from the floor. James's shirt reaches halfway down her thigh, covering anything she wants covered, but she moves toward the bed, grabbing her discarded clothing. "I'm going to the loo," she tells them as she walks towards it.

James sighs, running a hand through his hair, which, true to Peter's assessment, already looks as if it has been attacked by something. "Wankers," he mutters, giving them a dark look.

Before they can respond, Lily pauses at the door of the lavatory, throwing a look at James. "Coming?" she asks.

The boys all glance back at James. On his part, he scrambles to his feet, holding the duvet up around his waist. They both disappear into the lavatory, but a moment later James's hand shoots out, throwing the duvet out onto the dormitory floor.

Sirius cannot help but nod in approval. "Not bad, Potter, not bad."


End file.
